This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
As a result of work, school, and other obligations, most pet owners cannot be with their pet at every moment of every day. However, some pets, due to various conditions, behaviors, and circumstances, require some form of monitoring throughout each day or at least at particular times. This is particularly true if an owner allows a pet to freely roam a home premises in the owner's absence. There is a need to provide systems, methods and devices that track the location of a pet in a premises and that monitor and guide its behavior in such premises.